pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis The group reaches Eterna City, where they soon encounter Gardenia, the city's Gym Leader. Missy starts her training with the boys, and the group is observed by a powerful entity. Chapter Plot A woman smells the nice scent of the nature. She is looking forward for another great day in Eterna City with Roserade and Cherubi. However, she feels something is off, and smells some gas. She finds missy with Pearl, who is trying to get Diamond away from a moss rock, as he wants to take a nap there. The woman goes to them, but the group ignores her, as they finally arrived to the entrance. To stop them, Roserade uses Grass Knot, which causes the boys to trip over. Diamond and Pearl are annoyed that the woman knocked them down, but she comments that these two must've fought Ghost-type Pokémon not long ago. Pearl questions the woman, whose name is Gardenia, while Diamond explains they did fight Gastly last night, at the mansion. Gardenia becomes shocked, since the mansion is the scariest place of the forest, where shadow figures roam about. She stutters that she wanted to check the place out, and asks if the children were afraid of that place. Pearl admits they solved whatever there was, which shocks Gardenia even more. Gardenia is impressed, and admits she is the Gym Leader of Eterna City. She assumes the boys are here to challenge her, and anticipates their arrival next thing in the morning. Pearl sees they have plans already, and sees missy smelling herself. Pearl assures they don't reek from gas, but missy wants to take a shower. While Pearl is annoyed that she thinks they smell, missy realizes there were more Gym Leaders than she thought. Eventually, at the hotel in Eterna City, Pearl and Diamond do another act. Pearl tells about a Pokémon's happiness. Diamond knows already it's a strong bond between trainer and Pokémon, which grows the more care the trainer has for Pokémon. However, he becomes annoyed to see Diamond and Munchlax eating together. Diamond notices Lax is not happpy, and thinks of giving him away. Pearl wonders why, and becomes disappointed to hear that it's about giving than receving. The two look outside, seeing missy training. Missy knows her mission is to craft the emblem, but notes that she also has to train, to be a proud member of Berlitz family. In fact, she assumes she has to go through many experiences to comprehend them: knowledge becomes real with experience. Thus, she urges Piplup that they'll challenge all the Gym Leaders for experience. Pearl notices that missy is fired up, despite Gardenia mistaking them to take on the challenge. Diamond wonders what can they do, so Pearl gives him a mask of Gardenia, as they could help missy out, who is quite determined to win. Later, the group goes to do some training. Pearl believes Gardenia is a Grass-type expert, due to the Grass Knot she had Roserade use. Assuming she'll use a grass field, the two go to find some place to train. As he does that, Pearl becomes surprised to see a giant statue of a Pokémon. Pearl and Diamond are astounded by this bronze statue. They also see a building with strange spikes, and Pearl finds a grassy spot for them to train. Missy accepts Pearl's offer to battle both Tru and Chimler at the same time. Diamond sends the two Pokémon against missy's Piplup. Chimler distracts Piplup, who gets hit by Tru's Grass-type attacks. Pearl urges missy to do something, so she has Piplup use Growl, followed with Bubble. Chimler is knocked out, while Tru hits Piplup. Pearl stops the training, and thinks it was good that missy had Piplup use Growl and Bubble. However, he believes missy should at least defeat Tru, since it is a Grass-type Pokémon, similar to those of Gardenia. Suddenly, missy hears something, but Pearl didn't hear anything. The training resumes, while a woman passes by the group, and smiles, seeing these three friends training. She also notices the Pokémon glowing, remarking that these three have been fighting together for some time, enough to evolve. Chimler, Tru and Piplup evolve, which makes the woman glad they did, as she predicted. Debuts Character *Cynthia *Gardenia Pokémon *Grotle (Diamond's) *Monferno (Pearl's) *Prinplup (Platinum's) *Cherubi (Gardenia's) *Roserade (Gardenia's) Move *Grass Knot Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters